cape_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbatoire
Abbatoire Factions: Harvesters , Chains Militia , Killarz The Abbatoire was a major food production and processing facility, before the establishment of the Outer City. It was built as a joint venture between the Anise Seed and Architect, and utilized the latest technology to improve production. The venture was controversial in terms of cruelty to animals and bio-engineering of the livestock, forcing Anise Seed to shift more and more to more acceptable by the public bio-engineering of plants. Abbatoire facilities were slowly shut down, though it has experienced temporary resurgence, as the mass of refugees arriving to the Cape City greatly increased demand for food. Despite its role in combating hunger, Abbatoire acquired a bad reputation, with a number of rumors, such as human meat processing, existence of bio-engineered freaks living deep below the complex and additives being introduced to meat, that cause Dulls. None of the rumors were ever confirmed. The Abbatoire was taken over by the masses in the first riots, following the Fury Charybdis attack, but the complex was truly abandoned after the anti-government riots. Most things of value were stripped away. of Living: Extinction Abbatoire: The high-tech components of the complex and main controls were located in the heart of the complex. Harvesters firmly control the Inner Abbatoire. It's practically impossible to gain entry here. Abbatoire: ' The abandoned and stripped of everything of value, main facilities of the Abbatoire. This is Harvester's main operations area. 'Stations: The place, where livestock was processed into steaks. Harvesters control this area and use it to conduct lucrative trade in Dulls. Railstation: ' The railroad used to connect Abbatoire with the Cape City. The Killarz have been spotted there recently. 'Fringe: ' The Abbatoire's Fringe is the worst slums in the Outer City. Despite it's poverty and squalor, Fringe is the place, where Harvesters make quite a good profit from forcibly hooking people on Black Mark drugs and then making the sales - to the point, that Fringe's population has actually being growing, despite the high death rate in it. Black Mark addicts are driven to any lows to satisfy their cravings - from robberies to abduction. Chains Militia enforcers have been noticed in the Fringe recently, though they have been staying away from Harvesters. 'Ear: ' A tower made of scrap with a human ear pinned at the center of a metal pyramid, at the very top. The Harvester's raise to prominence begun from the day, when their leader Sower bit off the ear of the Prophet of Babel and survived the aftermath. The street cred it gave him was enough to convince several smaller gangs to either join or get away from his territory, that allowed harvesters to dominate Abbatoire. One of the first things he did was arrange construction of the tower, to the top of which he pinned the bitten off ear, as a reminder of his strength. It's unknown, whether it's still the same ear up there - some say he got it treated with some chemicals, that were left in the Abbatoire labs, that preserved it against rot and weather. Maybe he simply chops off somebody's ear every once and a while and replaces the old one on the tower. 'Jammers: Communications are impossible in the Abbatoire itself, though Fringe and Railway Station appear to be outside jamming field. Crime: Abbatoire is the place, where people get killed for a pack of smokes. 'Dulls: ' The Harvesters collect the Dulls in the Abbatoire. Abbatoire